At the End of All Things
by Cream Filled Ecstasy
Summary: After the war, Harry tries to cope with his loses. SSHP slash


It was the happiest day the Wizarding World had seen in seventeen years, Lord Voldemort had truly been defeated and they could finally live in peace. It was also the most tragic death Harry had ever faced. One of Harry's most loyal and true friends had died the previous night, his fiancé, Ginny Weasley. She had been hit with an Avada Kedavra curse meant for Harry. 

Harry had finally killed Voldemort and was stumbling towards Ginny, who was tending to Hermione's wounds. Lucius Malfoy, in a fit of rage after seeing his master killed, summed up his last once of energy and aimed to kill Harry, but missed, hitting Ginny instead. 

Harry was distraught, he screamed at the top of his lungs until his voice gave out. Then he hunched over Ginny's lifeless body, sobbing into her ginger hair. 

The funeral was two days later, and Harry would have given a eulogy, except he could not abide to go up and speak about the happy moments of Ginny's life so soon after her death. 

The Weasley house hold was quite after Ginny's funeral, ginger heads bowed in mourning. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into her husband's shoulder, Hermione sobbing onto Ron's. Fleur was trying to comfort Bill as he cried into his own hands, whispering about his only little sister dieing, in between his sobs. The twins and Charlie huddled around a picture of Ginny, their fallen tears streaking the glass as Ginny waved and smiled from inside the frame. 

Harry couldn't stand to be in the same room as the Weasley's, they all had Ginny's hair and Fred and George and Mrs. Weasley shared her eyes. Every where Harry turned, he saw Ginny, some how. He was dieing inside, and wished Ginny would come comfort him. He slumped up the stairs to his room, locking the door behind him, locking out the rest of the world, and then he crumpled to the floor in a heap of robes and sobs. 

When everyone one went up to bed and found that Harry had locked himself in his room, they decided to give him some time. "It's not easy, dealing with death," Fleur said mournfully. Harry did not come out of his room for breakfast the next day, or for any other meal. 

Mrs. Weasley came to his room three days later, trying to coax Harry to come out and eat. Harry did not respond, nor did he come down stairs for any food. Everyone started to fret, worrying over Harry in between mourning over Ginny. Soon, Harry was all that was on their mind. They had accepted Ginny's death, and were perfectly happy speaking to her portrait, although it was no where near the same. 

Hermione was trying her best to comfort Harry, but he wouldn't let anyone mend his shattered heart. At first, he was trying to save himself, for Ginny's sake. Harry didn't want to leave his memories of her and move on, as if she had never existed. He wanted to suffer for what he thought was his own stupidity. He should have realized Malfoy would try something like that; he should have killed Malfoy before he ever got the chance. 

Soon, Harry realized that all things must come to an end, even grief. How Harry came to find this out? Severus Snape decided to pay Harry a little visit. He lectured Harry, first for his irrational behavior and how it was affecting the people he loved, then on life, and how Ginny would have felt terrible if she had been alive to see Harry like this. At first Harry yelled at Snape, telling him to sod off and never come back, but, as he mulled over Snape's words, he came to realize how true they were. 

The night after Harry's talk with Snape, Ginny entered Harry's dream, telling him how right Snape was, and how she new she would die, in the end, and how something better would come for Harry. She believed that Harry's something better had been around longer than she had, and had cared for him since the start. 

In the beginning, Harry fought what Ginny said every inch of the way. As their conversation branched into more sensitive areas, Harry realized that Ginny was right. Ginny was always right, at the end of all things.


End file.
